


[CLex][Smallville]一门三父子

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [95]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 一门三父子，全部是秃子？
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]一门三父子

[CLex][Smallville]一门三父子  
Family  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

一门三父子  
《Smallville》里，Lex是因为意外，氪石辐射秃头。  
而从Lionel看，Luthor家族其实有头发茂密的DNA。  
而Lex的一大堆克隆体，都是秃头。  
所以Lex因为辐射，已经基因变异，有秃头的DNA了。 

所以Conner的一头秀发，可能是Clark的DNA。 

Clark一头秀发，  
但是他亲爹Jor-El年轻时和他一模一样，四五十岁时已经头发稀疏，有秃顶的迹象了。  
所以Clark，也可能携有秃头的DNA，老了也可能会秃。 

所以，Conner身上，两份基因都携有秃头DNA。  
所以Conner，老了也可能会秃。 

所以，老了后，  
一门三父子，全部是秃子？


End file.
